


Dream A Little Dream

by JaneDoe876



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dream Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Making Love, Mild Sexual Content, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-02 02:09:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4041709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki has a blue dream about me, I demand we reenact it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream A Little Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Three](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4032436) by [OnlyOneKingLoki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyOneKingLoki/pseuds/OnlyOneKingLoki). 



> Thank you to OnlyOneKingLoki for inspiring this idea and not even knowing she was. I haven't written anything sexy about Loki and me in a while now so here it is. Con-crit is always welcomed. Enjoy!

I was reading and Loki was in my bedroom taking a nap he was so sleepy he said he had a rough night. I let him sleep and then I heard noises coming from my bed room.

What was going on? I thought to myself as I silently opened the door and he was sleeping but not soundly for a moment I thought he was having nightmares. But the way he moaned told me otherwise. 

I turned to leave when I heard my name. "Oh my god" he's having a blue dream about me, I thought and couldn't help the smile.

"Enchantress! Yes! Yes!" he moaned loudly in his sleep as he reached his climax he also woke up to find me about to leave. "Enchantress?" he asked now with this look of horror on his face.  

"Wolf Eyes….Hi…I…oh Loki don't be ashamed I overheard you and walked in here I didn't mean to wake you" I said trying not to blush. "What you must think of me" he said as he waved his hand making himself clean.

"What I must think?, Oh Loki I'm so "mad at you", now show me what  I'm "mad at" so I know just how "mad" I am" I said with a teasing smile. He pulled me closer to him and growled playfully in my ear.

"Oh is that what you want? For me to make you "boil over with anger". I kissed him hungrily in response and before I knew it were both bare and exposed."Now what were you dreaming about?" I whispered in his ear.

"This" He breathed he taking my hand letting it trail down between his legs. "Touch me, let me feel you" Loki gasped as I obliged him. He moaned softly at first then slowly he was moaning louder and louder.

"Loki, I love hearing you" I breathed on his ear as I sucked on his neck. "Enchantres…I…I…oh!" he climaxed and I could feel it all over his body.

"Make love to me" he whispered with bated breath. "Yes" I gasped as I straddled him and we made love. He always said he liked watching me on top of him, I preferred it when he was on top.

We moved faster and faster till we both climaxed basking in the afterglow. "Share more of your dreams with me, will you?" I whispered. "Indeed I will Enchantress" he said huskily as we kissed.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you always for reading :)


End file.
